Peach Tea and Red Roses
by LiebeMaja
Summary: Bowser approaches Peach's castle. Wait...Why is he leaving without the princess? R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Mario.


**A/N: This idea just popped into my head, and I had to post this. :D Enjoy!**

Bowser was riding in his clown copter alone, and he was on his way to Peach's castle. He was determined to get her to agree to marry him, and they were going to rule both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands together with their most trusted advisors beside them.

_Focus,_ Bowser told himself. _If this is just right then..._

The castle was now in view, and he slowed the copter down. When he reached Peach's bedroom window, he parked the clown copter in the grass and climbed to the window. He broke the lock on the window and slipped in.

Peach turned her head and simply said, "Oh, Bowser!" She was no longer shocked or surprised when he came to kidnap her anymore. It was slowly growing old. "Today's not a good day-ACHOO-I'm very-COUGHCOUGH-sick." She stopped to blow her nose. "Please-ACHOO-don't kidnap me today. I'm in great...ACHOO...pain. I can barely move."

"Don't worry. You won't have to walk; I'll carry you," Bowser assured.

She shook her head. "No-COUGH-I can't, I mean, you can't. I couldn't even make it all the way-ACHOO-to your castle. I have a combination of the-COUGH-cold, flu, fever, and...worse. What if your kids get sick?"

Bowser thought for a moment. "Actually, that wouldn't be so bad."

"Bowser!"

"Okay, fine," he agreed reluctantly. "_But_..."

"Oh," Peach moaned. "What?"

He smirked. "I'll leave, come back, and stay for an hour or two without Mario or anyone telling me to leave. Deal?"

She sighed. "Deal." She blew her nose again.

"I'll be right back, Peachy," he called with a smile. "Don't go anywhere."

"Ha ha ha," she shouted as he climbed out the window. She sighed once more. _Why does he keep trying?_ She heard the clown copter take off. _Where is he going?_

Toadsworth hurried into the room. "Princess! Are you alright? Bowser is outside! You need to hide! Hurry, Princess, before he-"

"Toadsworth!" She nearly choked trying to talk. "It's okay. Bowser's not going-ACHOO-to take me today, but he wants to-ACHOO-stay here for a while, then he'll leave."

"Your Highness, you know that you can't trust those Koopas," he reminded her. "He's lied before."

"Yes," she agreed. "But if Bowser-COUGH-wants to kidnap me, then he-ACHOO-will by any means. Hiding won't help a bit."

Toadsworth nodded. "Then we should call the Mario Bros."

"No," she told him. "Let him have-COUGH-this one chance."

"Very well." He left the room.

Peach slowly stood to use the bathroom. When she came out, Bowser still hadn't returned. _Maybe he's not coming back at all._ She heard the clown copter approaching the castle. _I guess he is._

Bowser climbed back through the window, holding something behind his back. He sniffed the air. "Wow, you used a lot of air freshener."

Her face flushed. "Um...what do you have there?" she asked, quickly trying to change the topic.

He held out a mug that held a steaming beverage in front of her. "Drink it."

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously. "This doesn't have anything in it, does it?"

"Of course not!" Bowser replied. "Have I ever put anything in your food or drinkls before?"

"No," Peach admitted. "But what is it?"

The Koopa King smiled. "It's a surprise. Drink it."

She looked inside the mug. There was no sign of undissovled particles within the drink. She took a tiny sip of the warm fluid and smiled. "It's peach tea."

He nodded. "It has special herbs in it that'll make you feel better."

"This is very delicious," she complimented. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He watched her drink the tea out of the corner of his eye. He was glad she trusted him enough to drink the tea he made her. "I brought you something else." He pulled out a bunch of flowers from his shell.

"What kind of flowers are those?" the princess asked. "They look pretty."

"They're Darklandian Red Roses," he replied.

She looked confused. "But they're pink."

"These roses are special," Bowser told her. "These flowers are rarely seen because very few people are able to make them turn red, and they can only produce seeds when they're red. A lon-"

"How do they turn red?"

"I was getting to that," he said. "Where was I? Oh yeah. A long time ago, the King of the Darklands had trouble finding his Queen a birthday present. He was rich and could get her anything, but she had already said she had everything she'd ever wanted. Later that day, he found a large field of pink roses. The King called his advisor and asked what kind of flowers they were. The advisor studied them and found that they were called _Rosa magicus_, magic roses. So the King took a rose to try to find out what was so magical about it. During the the time he spent trying to find the magic in the roses, he'd forgotten to find a present for his Queen. On the day of the Queen's birthday, he tried to avoid her. It was easy, since most of the kingdom bombarded her with presents. At the end of the day, he slowly approached her, sad that he'd have to upset her with a last minute present. He took her to the balcony that lead from their bedroom and handed her a bunch of magic roses. The King told her the better part of her present would come the next day. She was immediately suspicious. She asked why she couldn't get the better part that night like they had in the past. He admitted that he didn't have another part of her present, and he apologized for lying to her. The Queen only laughed. She told him that she still loved him no matter what he gave her. That moment the rose in the middle of the bunch glowed and turned red. The rest of the magic roses mimmicked the first one, glowing brightly then turning red. The Queen was so happy that she put the roses in her favorite vase as soon as she could. She said that was the best birthday she'd ever had...Peach, are you alright?"

The Mushroom Princess had a few tears falling from her face. "That-ACHOO-was beautiful."

"I brought you a vase for them too," Bowser said. He went outside and brought back a beautiful violet blue vase and a container of water. He poured the water into the vase and set the Red Roses in the vase.

"Thank you, Bowser." Peach was at a loss for words. "That was...very nice."

He nodded. "Your welcome, Peach." He watched her as she yawned. "I guess I'll go now. Um...thanks for letting me stay."

She yawned again. "I actually had a great time."

"I love you," he said.

"I know," Peach replied.

He left the castle, and the noise of the clown copter became softer and softer until the sound was completely gone.

Peach fell asleep, and during her slumber, she smiled, and mumbled something incoherent to anyone who could've been listening.

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy, look!" A little girl with fiery red hair and big blue eyes ran up to Peach. "My art teacher gave me a gold star on my picture!"<em>

_Peach looked at the drawing. "This is very nice. You're getting much better, Persephone." The paper had a picture of her and Bowser sitting on the throne, both holding glowing Darklandian Red Roses. The castles of both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands in the background. "I'll hang this on the bedroom mirror. I'm sure Bowser would love to see this."_

_"Okay, Princess," Persephone replied._

_Peach raised an eyebrow. _

_"Princess, Your Highness? Wake up!"_

_"Huh?"_

* * *

><p>"Princess!"<p>

Peach jumped up from her bed. Toadsworth was standing there. "Oh hello, Toadsworth."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Peach stood from her bed. "Actually, I feel great! I can breathe!" She was no longer in pain, and her sinuses were clear.

The mushroom spotted the vase with the Red Roses. "Those are nice pink flowers. What are they?"

Peach smiled. "They're Da-I mean-magic roses. Someone special gave them to me."

A rose, one in the front, began to glow. It changed from pink to deep red.

"Well, they are quite magical," he commented. "Dinner is almost ready. Would you like to come down today?"

"Yes, I'll be down in ten minutes," she told him. Once he left, she pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

_Dear Bowser,_

_Thank you again for the tea and roses. I'm feeling much better, and I'm not aching anymore. I had a dream of the future that you might want to hear, so take this letter as a SECRET invitation to kidnap me. That means NO ONE can see this letter. I'm looking forward to your arrival. Are you up to the 'challenge'?_

_Princess Peach Toadstool_

She folded the piece of paper, put it in an envelope, and put it in the outgoing mail slot. "The future is bright like a red rose."

**A/N: So...that was it. I feel like drinking some peach tea right about now. Review? Please?**


End file.
